


Breakaway

by Puck_Monger_99



Series: Window Shopping [5]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Genius!Tyler, Other, indirect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:31:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4592940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puck_Monger_99/pseuds/Puck_Monger_99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tyler Seguin is dead."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

[{VIDEO PLAYBACK}]

 

_In other news, hockey star Tyler Seguin is still missing. Dallas Stars head coach, Lindy Ruff, had this to say about it:_

 

_"Of course we're worried for Tyler's wellbeing. We just want to see him come home safely, even if he doesn't play hockey again. We need to know if he's okay."_

 

_The Dallas Stars first line center went missing a few months ago, weeks before the start of the NHL season. He was last seen outside of his Dallas home with his two labradors. An ongoing investigation regarding his absence was officially stated by Dallas police last month, although no suspects have been called into question since the missing person's statement was issued._

 

**_LEAVE A COMMENT:_ **

 

**[geraniumbrain23] : ha first!!!1!1!**

**[kesselfan8181] : fucking deserved it. seguin is fucking stupid nd deserves wtvr happens to him**

**[seguinslover] : How dies he deserve it? Tyler is so much better than u f*cking piece of sh*t!!**

**[numbuh3ott] : wut do you think happened**

**[chachacha4444] : Aliens.**

**[conspiracylot] : The govt. Probably cuz they got in good with bettman n seguin didn't like it**

**[numbuh3ott] : wut do u mean**

**[conspiracylot]: Seguin mustve said something in private about bettman n the NSA herd it n did somethin about it**

 

**\--------**

 

* ALIENS ABROAD (a tyler seguin fanfic) *

Summary: all ty wanted to do was go home and see his girlfriend anna but the miles and miles of space around him and the fact that he was currently on an alien ship where they wanted to probe him kind of got in the way of that... RATED 17 N UP!!1!1!1!1111!

 

JamieBenn x TylerSeguin smut ratedM

Summary: After Tyler comes home, the only person he trusts is Jamie. Trigger warnings: Noncon, murder, self harm

 

\--------

 

[{VIDEO PLAYBACK}]

 

[text]

_The parents of missing Dallas Stars player Tyler Seguin have issued forth a statement._

_[Paul and Jackie Seguin stand beside a podium with the DPD insignia on it, their daughters, the police chief, and other officers behind them. Many microphones are pointed at them and reporters stand poised to ask questions, and there are multiple camera flashes.]_

_Paul: First of all, we'd like to thank the state of Texas for starting this investigation, and we'd like to thank the NHL for offering comfort to us and our family._

_[Paul moves aside from the podium, while Jackie takes his place.]_

_Jackie: Regarding the disappearance of my son. Tyler, if you've left on your own, please come home! We miss you, and we love you- [muffled crying] -and in the case of him being kidnapped-_

_[She turns away, and Paul stands at the mic, again.]_

_Paul: If Tyler was taken, I only have one thing to say to the kidnapper._

_[Muffled crying.]_

_Paul: Give me back my son!_

_[The image fades out as reporters start to ask questions.]_

[text]

_Anybody with information regarding the whereabouts of Tyler Seguin must call XXX XXX XXXX_

 

_\--------_

Recent History

 

-Fox News Daily

-Aliens Abroad, Wattpad

-JamieBennxTylerSeguinsmut, Wattpad

-Tyler Seguin Official Statement by Parents, HuffingtonPost

 

[DELETE]

 

Are you sure you want to delete your browsing history?

 

[BROWSING HISTORY DELETED]


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags will be added in Author's Notes if necessary, for example, if a person a bit more integral to the chapter plot is added and not in the initial tags. Warnings will be tagged as well.
> 
> Additional tags: none
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own Tyler Seguin, and I don't make a profit off of this. Also, I am clearly not knowledgeable of the medical field, and I'm definitely no doctor.

[MEDICAL REPORT]

 

_XX/XX/XX - WEEK 1_

_Subject name: Seguin, Tyler_

_Experiment no. 04379_

_Blood pressure 125/84_

_Temperature 37.2°C/99°F_

_-Subject is in stable conditions. Remains unconscious yet receptive to experiments._

_-Wounds around the right shoulder and the stomach have healed significantly with the use of experimental drug #11992, although scans show that damage done to the muscles in both arms and legs will remain weakened until the subject can start therapy._

_-Subject's body is prone to addiction, therefore all treatment for pain and healing of wounds must be treated with traditional methods minus that of Percocet, Vicodin, and Fentanyl. Further use of drug #11992 might cause harmful results, as seen in the subject's thinning muscle tissue in the abdomen and thighs._

_-Must monitor for malignant/abnormal radiation_

[MEDICAL REPORT]

 

_XX/XX/XX - WEEK 3_

_Subject name: Seguin, Tyler_

_Experiment no. 04379_

_Blood pressure 146/93_

_Temperature 38.3°C/101°F_

_-Subject has gained consciousness._

_-Suffered mild panic attack amongst waking, tore stitches in face that needed replacement._

_-Exasperated state caused violent reaction to drug #11992, persisting of vomiting and diarrhea, as well as a small rash. Anaphylaxis has been ruled out, however the subject has been converted to normal treatment._

_-Subject was moderately sedated after belligerent actions taken against surgeons and staff, placed on pulse oximeter to monitor oxygen levels, and escorted out of intensive care to a research room._

_-Daily scans no malignancy or abmormal irradiation._

[MEDICAL REPORT]

 

_XX/XX/XX - WEEK 11_

_Subject name: Seguin, Tyler_

_Experiment no. 04379_

_Blood pressure 119/81_

_Temperature 36.6°C/98°F_

_-Subject's wounds have healed significantly. Body responding well to advanced antibodies introduced into the system._

_-Subject has gained approximately five pounds of healthy fat, and muscle tissue is strengthened by at least 13% since a steady diet was established and physical therapy began._

_-A series of minor tests reveal that reflexes seem to be in top shape._

_-Date of when subject is to be vaccinated is still pending._

[MEDICAL REPORT]

 

_XX/XX/XX - WEEK 56_

_Subject name: ~~Seguin, Tyler~~_

_Experiment no. 04379_

_Blood pressure 117/79_

_Temperature 37.3°C/99°F_

_-Weekly check-up._

_-Agent fighting off minor upper respiratory infection caught in_ [CLASSIFIED INFORMATION].

_-Gunshot wound to left bicep and stab wounds to the abdomen and right thigh._

_-Prescribed stable sample of drug #11992._

_-Advanced antibodies to be reintroduced into system._

\--------

 

[ACTIVITY REPORT]

 

MISSION: Etesian

LOCATION(s): Santa Coloma, Andorra.

 

_A diplomatic venture between Spain and Austria was held here on XX/XX/XX. The ambassadors to both nations presented economic issues and trade deals, until around 17:09 when the heads of each respective nation's military departments introduced a plan in which military advancements were to be made upon the making of a scientific union._

[IMPORTANT: Photocopies of the plans shown for missile advancements and expansion to the European Union/European government markets are attached to this file.]

 

(Report was clocked in at 05:00 by agents Teller and Grantley.)

 

\--------

 

[ACTIVITY REPORT]

 

LOCATION(s): Svietlahorsk, Belarus.

 

_Agent has mastered the skill of hiding in plain sight. Each time I check up on his progress, he has managed to make nice with his neighbors and coworkers effortlessly. Apparently no suspicion has been aroused at his sudden appearance._ _Every mission he has been given has been carried out with a professional tact and swiftness, however small their importance may be._ _The physical responses to his training have been significant. His reflex to an attack from an armed opponent is nearly ideal. His hand -to-hand combat is exquisitely difficult to parry._ _A mental evaluation should be administered as soon as he returns from preparation._

(Report was clocked in at 12:45 by agent Grantley.)

 

\--------

 

[MEDICAL REPORT]

 

_Subject name:_ [Left unfulfilled]

_Experiment no._ [Left unfulfilled]

 

_-Agent rushed into immediate appointment with severe reaction to drug #11992 and a tropical poison._

_-Anti-venom under creation while agent is placed on life support after convulsions and lung failure_

[The rest of the form is left blank, minus what seems to be a coffee stain on the bottom right corner.]


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Tags: Tyler Brown

[VIDEO PLAYBACK]

[OPTIONS]

[CC - Translate Subtitles]

[English]

 

The coin is an old, dull quarter. There's hardly anything remarkable about it to the untrained eye, and it has certainly been mistaken for common currency before. However, despite the numerous times the coin has gone through circulation, it has always wound up back in the hands of a capable agent. 

The quarter is about a third of a half of a millimeter thicker than a normal coin, and has five more ridges than necessary. 

If one was to fiddle with it for long enough, the coin would come apart to reveal a holding place for an advanced SD card. In fact, currently, there is a slim, black chip inside this quarter. 

The proper application of the SD card is to put it through a processor that was administered to the agent once they've completed their training. The processor extracts the information while also defusing the viruses that would infect a mainstream computer, allowing for an easily downloadable medium to be created. 

On this particular chip is a file full of pictures. Once it is placed on a normal PC, it is revealed that there are three images of various people in generic venues that could be anywhere in the world. The photographers range from an artist who took a photo for her personal collection, the other a professional for a local news outlet, and the third a member of a hired surveillance personnel. 

The first photo portrays a throng of people huddled close to the wall of a brick building, attempting to take refuge from an ice storm. Trash is whipped up by the wind, stuck on a strong current when the moment was captured. A flyer of some sort is close enough to read, and is covered in Cyrillic block letters. This allows us to realize they are somewhere in a Slavic country, barring Ukraine. Although not the focal point of the shot, two agents from a variety of European embassies filter about the edge of the crowd with unease written in their body language.

The easiest recognized would be the one with the baseball cap on. It is a sports hat, emblazoned with the logo of the Dinamo-Minsk, a Belarusian hockey team of the Kontinental Hockey League. His body is folded in on itself, with an arm thrown around the shoulders of his companion. 

His alias is Adrik Vasileyevich Zhiglov, a grad student studying to become a civil engineer at Baranovichi State University. He is traceable as well to André Jeannin, a widower from France looking for another white collar job with an architecture company in Switzerland. Before the identity of Jeannin, he was a young chauffeur that went by the name Albert Erican, and originally, a hockey prospect from Canada named Tyler Brown. International codename: Donald Jacobisen Grantley. 

Grantley is a minor character at play, due to his involvement in the American Hockey League, however he is called up throughout the season, and frequently during the offseason to wherever his charge is training to observe progress. 

The other agent, the supposed charge of Grantley, is nearly unknown to most governments at this point in time. He is wearing plain civilian's clothing, and you can see him here by the dark red jacket. His hand is reaching back to his waistline, and one can only assume he his reaching for a weapon, or perhaps a communication device. 

This man's handle is Liev Ilyavich Okulov, a fisherman attempting to pay himself through trade school. Most databases prove that he is either just out of training, or going through it currently. We know otherwise. 

Some time ago, the star center for the Dallas Stars went missing. His name was Tyler Seguin, a popular face for the National Hockey League, and a sleeper agent for more than one organization around the world. His specialties included hand-to-hand combat, polyglottism, and an advanced perception of human interaction. 

The man in the picture, this Liev Ilyavich Okulov, is clearly Tyler Seguin. And he is very dangerous. 

International codename: Steven Glorian Teller. 

The second picture is of a farmer's market in some smaller town. The broadcast had been about community outreach, about giving back. In the background, there is a stall with all kinds of fish hung about to garner people's attention. Barely visible is a man, and a gaggle of women talking very excitedly with him. That's not important. 

Our target is standing on the curb beside the fish stall, with an iPhone in his hand. Without much sleuth work, it's apparent he's on a call that isn't going well. 

Agent Teller is breaking a rule by not reporting his conversation to his superiors. We have every transcript he's ever reported, and not one goes into detail about a phone call on the date this picture was taken.

Something even more peculiar than Agent Teller not reporting the call is the fact that there isn't a record of the call taking place at all. We've checked every tapped conversation from every cell provider in Europe and North America, and not one was of Agent Teller or anybody in his ring of contacts. It's not clear if Teller was lucky enough to evade documentation, or if he has the capacity to pinpoint and delete information from an indirect source. 

Needless to say, if one was to find the record of the call, both people involved would face massive repercussions set by the U. N. and their respective governments. 

The third picture is a security camera still of a convenience store. A woman is paying for her groceries at the check out center, a couple is walking through the sliding doors, and Agents Teller and Grantley are having an altercation in the back where the candy is displayed, almost out of range of the camera. 

Teller is shoved against the far wall at gunpoint, with his own firearm reciprocating the same treatment. 

While nothing came to fruition, this particular scene implies that we have a bigger issue on our hands than just a personal problem between coworkers.

As far as we know, Agent Teller is one of two things: A huge asset to the international government, and its biggest liability. 

This man is completely capable of undermining an entire organization singlehandedly, or bringing it to its height of success, if his morals are piqued. Agent Teller has defected before, in his earliest days of training. There is no way of knowing where his loyalties truly lie.

For the good of the organization, even the world, Agent Teller must be kept under careful watch. No matter how reckless the man, no matter how inexperienced he may seem, know better. He could be the one to end your life some day. 

[VIDEO END].

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine. Comments and kudos appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second to last story in the series finished.

[VIDEO PLAYBACK]

 

_[The lens cap is still on when the camera is started, but is quickly taken apart with a loud clatter. A young man's face comes into view, along with a dimly lit room. All that can be seen is a faded white wall and a metal chair. The young man backs away to sit in it. He is filthy, with a beard that takes up most of his face. He is wearing colored contacts. His clothes are tattered and border on threadbare.]_

 

"My name is Tyler Paul Seguin."

 

_[Seguin's eyes dart to the right.]_

 

"I'm a hockey player for the Dallas Stars, and an ex-agent employed by a proxy organization of the United Nations."

 

_[He pulls out a pistol from his waistband, holding it carefully in his lap without his finger on the trigger.]_

 

"If you've found this, it means one of three things. A, I'm dead and you've just uncovered a massive plot of potential global domination. B, I'm dead and they've already been stopped."

 

_[He spits onto the floor, wiping at his mouth.]_

 

"Or C. The happy ending. I'm still kicking and the world isn't in danger."

 

_[Seguin does not speak for three minutes and twenty-eight seconds, starting to hiccup with controlled sobbing. He places his head in his hands and shakes. Finally, he sits up straight, eyes noticeably red even in the poor lighting. He does not stutter.]_

 

"From this point on, I am maintaining radio silence until one of those three things has happened. In other words, I no longer exist. I will be wiped from government databases. I have already retrieved all physical copies of my personal records, which will be enclosed with this camera. In the event that this is found, and that I am no longer alive, I request that you give this to my parents."

 

_[He clearly grinds his teeth together.]_

 

"Mom and Dad, Cass and Candace. I love you."

 

_[Seguin grimaces.]_

 

"As of now..."

 

_[He walks forward and places the lens cap back onto the camera.]_

 

"Tyler Seguin is dead."

 

[VIDEO END].

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos appreciated!
> 
> All mistakes are mine.


End file.
